You are the fist of my fight
by princesa mononoke
Summary: Airy Kaede Sakura Open S.is the perfect girl,Well That s what Masaru Thinks.She is like Masaru,and she has a powerful,beautiful and rare digimon,Citlallimon.Masaru and Airy,and Agumon and citlallimon are in love,but theres a problem with Touma and Gaomon
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings for all the Digi-fans:**

**Hi, Digi-fans!! I'm a Digi-fan, just like you!!**

**I made this, my first fan fiction; I was very inspired when I wrote it. Some fan fictions, inspired me, too, and the character Airy Kaede, Sakura, well, I dreamed her. Hope you enjoy it!!**

***~ ****Princesa Mononoke**

1.

Masaru was angry!! That stupid boy called Takeshi had a fight with him. Masaru won, of course, but that fight costed him an F in Math, and he was angry.

- Aniki, what's your problem? Are you angry?

- Of course, Agumon! The teacher gave me an "F" in math! That son of s***!!

He opened his locker, all his things, books, notebooks, pencils were broken or wet.

F*****g S***!

-Aniki, shut up! The teacher will give you another "F"!!

I don't care! That Takeshi guy!

Masaru was drying his things when suddenly; a person with short hair and pants ran near him, it was so fast, that Masaru fell on the floor.

-Man that Takeshi again!! I'll broke his face

The person who was running saw that Masaru fell, and gone to help him

Masaru saw him, he taught that he was a boy, and he punched his face

Ouch! I'm sorry so much, but don't hurt me!

C'mon!! You act like a girl!

Those words hurt him, he leaved tears from his eyes, but he wasn't a boy, SHE WAS A GIRL. She gave him a slap, and she ran, fast, crying.

- Stupid!!

Masaru ran next to her, trying to give her a plea, he founded her, crying in a corner, he said:

Sorry, I was a...

Stupid!!

Yes, a stupid, and...

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!!

Hey!

What?

She saw him. He saw her, Masaru was impacted, that boy wasn't a boy, she was a girl!!

And a beautiful girl, pretty eyes, short hair, soft skin…perfect!

Masaru felt something, something that he never felt before, a beautiful feeling, in his heart, he was in love.

You're a girl.

Of course! And What?

You're beautiful

She smiled.

What's your name?

Daemon Masaru

Airy Kaede Sakura Open Shaw

What a name!

She giggled.

Yes, that's stupid. My dad is the duke of Japan. We are from the emperor's family. I hate that! It's so stupid!

I think that's luck.

You must be happy because you are a normal person.

Masaru was really in love with Airy Kaede Sakura Open Shaw.

You like me, let´s be friends.

But he knows that he want to be more than a friend.

Would you like to go for an ice-cream tomorrow, in the park?

Yes, tomorrow?

At 5 o'clock

It's a fact. See ya later!

And she ran to her class.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

-Masaru! Masaru!-Said Yoshino

-Aniki! Aniki!-said Agumon

Even Masaru was in DATS, his head and heart weren't there, because he was in love. His friends were trying react to him.

-What happens with you?-Asked Yoshino

-Aniki is lost in his world, all the time, after the school, he was sighing and laughing, I think he is crazy.-said Agumon

-No, I'm not crazy (sigh)-said Masaru- It's just that, today, I met a girl

-Awww-said Yoshino-Masaru is in love! So cute!

-He said that her name is Airi.

-You saw her, Agumon?-asked Yoshino

-No, well, I saw a boy running in the hall, I don't know if he's Aniki´s love.

-Hahahahahaha! Masaru loves a boy! Hahahaha!-said Yoshino.

Touma was there, and he heard the name Airi, he asked to Masaru:

-Airi, What´s her name?

-Airi Kaede Sakura.

Touma was in shock. He had a vague remembrance of that name. What could it be?

-Ahhhhhhhhh…Kaede…. (Sigh).


	3. Chapter 3

3.

- Gaomon.

- Yes, sir?

- Can I ask you something?

- Yes, sir.

- Do you remember a girl called Airi Kaede Sakura?

- Umm… Not really…Wait!... I…I…

- You…?

- Citlallimon!

- Citlallimon!

Gaomon remembered that. Airi Kaede Sakura Open Shaw, the daughter of the famous duke of Japan, and her digimon, Citlallimon, they met them one night, in a party, she and Touma had 12, and…

Gaomon!

Yes, sir!

Citlallimon? Are you sure?

Yes. Remember? You met Airi Kaede Sakura when you had 12, she was the daughter of the Duke of Japan, she had a Digimon, called Citlallimon, and you two…

Shut Up, Gaomon! Masaru can´t love her! She is… She was!

Your…!

Shut Up!

Sorry, sir

But…but…but…but…We…

You love her yet?

….


	4. Chapter 4

4.

- Aniki, where will you go?

- I'll go to the park with Airi Kaede Sakura.

- With her? And what about me?

- You'll stay here. In the house, with mom and Chika

- But I want to go with you Aniki, please.

- If I put you in the digi-vice, you'll escape and you can destroy something! Or Dr. Kurata can capture you!

- I want to go with you!

- Ok., but you'll stay all the time in the digi-vice, Ok?

- Yes, Aniki

Masaru get dressed, and he went to the park.

-Where she is? - asked Masaru

- There! She's there!-said Agumon

Masaru saw a person seated on a bench. She was Airi Kaede Sakura. Masaru felt butterflies in the stomach, because he loves her. She saw him, she ran toward him.

- Masaru! I taught you won't come!

- If it's about you, I'll always come.

She smiled, and said:

- Do you want an ice-cream?

- Yes

They went for an ice-cream, later, for a pizza. Later, they went to the beach.

Airi Kaede Sakura put her head in Masaru´s shoulder, and said:

- That´s the best day ever.

- Yes, the best in my life

- In our lifes. Because I´m with you

- And I´m with you, too.

Masaru put his arm in Airi Kaede Sakura´s shoulder. She felt his hot breath on her neck.

- Masaru?

- Mmmh?

- I… I…

- I love you

- I love you too, and...and...

Masaru smiled at her.

- You are the fist of my fight. I need you. I love you

Airi Kaede Sakura put her lips on Masaru´s.

- You are mine, and I´m yours.

- …

Touma was in the beach at the moment, too, and he saw Masaru kissing Airi Kaede Sakura. He got angry.

- Kaede!!-said Touma

- Touma!-said Masaru- You know her?

- Mr. Norstein!-said Airi Kaede Sakura.

-You two!!-said Masaru, angry…


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Masaru was in shock and Touma too. Touma found Masaru kissing Airi Kaede Sakura in the beach, near to DATS. For any reason, Touma was in love with Airi Kaede Sakura, but, How? When? And, Why?.

- Touma! What are you doing here?-asked Airi Kaede Sakura.

- You know him?-asked Masaru

- Why are you kissing her?

- Oh, let me see,-said Airi Kaede Sakura-Maybe he loves me, and I love him.

- Touma!-said Masaru- How dare you?

- How dare you, too? We were engaged!

Masaru can't believe it. How? How?

- It´s true. We were engaged, a long time ago, well, 2 years ago. I met him in a party; my dad and his dad were friends. We were boyfriends, and later, we got engaged. But Touma leaved me. He went to the University. When I wanted to reach him, he told me:

"Go away, I don´t need you, I want to stay alone, and Gaomon too, Airi Kaede Sakura Open Shaw, you and Citlallimon have to forget us, as we forgot you two." That destroyed us. I lost 2 years of Junior High School, and my trust in Touma, now I forgot him, and now, I found a Masaru, he´s nice and funny with me, I love him, and he loves me. And now, Touma and Gaomon are persecuting us, even you two told us that we have to leave them alone!

- And Citlallimon?-asked Gaomon from Touma´s digi-vice- Is she with you?

Airi Kaede Sakura took her digi-vice, and said:

- Citlallimon, realize!

- Ci-tla-lli-moon!! (Si-tla-li-mon)

- Gaomon, realize!

- Yes, master, yes!

Gaomon saw Citlallimon (Si-tla-li-mon), a kind of Fairy/star, very very beautiful, maybe one of the most beautiful, powerful, and rare digimon in the world. Gaomon kissed her hand and said:

- Hello, miss Citlallimon.

Citlallimon santched her hand to Gaomon, and said:

- Don´t lie, little dog!

Masaru thought:

"Wow! She has a digimon"

Agumon saw Citlallimon, Citlallimon saw Agumon, each one felt the same feeling: love.

- Anki! Can you realize me?

- Sure. Agumon, realize!

's happening here?

- That´s my girl!-said Masaru

- We were engaged!-said Touma

- Touma leaved me!-said Airi Kaede Sakura

- I love Citlallimon!-said Gaomon

Citlallimon remembered, a month after Touma met Airi Kaede Sakura, she met Gaomon, they were in love and they were engaged, too, because, instead of the marriage, the digimons have a ceremony called "Digital Data Coupling", but it was before he and Touma leaved them, and now, she hate him.

- I hate Gaomon!

Touma and Gaomon saw that now, Airi Kaede Sakura loves Masaru, and Citlallimon now loves Agumon, Now he was trying to excuse them, when, suddenly…


	6. Chapter 6

6.

- Aniki! I feel a digimon near!

- A digimon??-asked Masaru

- Yes I feel it, too-said citlallimon

- I can guess who is him, it's another garurumon!-said Gaomon

- I'll punch his face!-said Masaru

- No! Leave it to me!-said Airi Kaede Sakura

- No! That's DATS´s work!-said Touma

- No!-said Masaru- Leave her alone

Touma, Gaomon, Agumon and Masaru ran 25 ft. away.

Airi Kaede Sakura took her digivice. But it wasn't a dig vice IC that was a digivice burst.

- Digisoul, Charge!

- Citlallimon, digi-volution to…Citlalminamon!

- Citlalminamon, arrows of fear!

- Arrows of fear!

Citlalminamon throw arrows with the shape of a star, because Citlalmina means "the star who throws arrows" in Nahuatl.

The arrows of fear were a totally hit. Nobody can't believe it. That Citlalminamon was a powerful digimon.

- Good job, Citlallimon!-said her partner

And she hugged her.

-Thanks, Miss Airi!-said her partner

- Now, can you go to your digi-vice?-asked Airi Kaede Sakura

Citlallimon looked at Agumon.

- Nope. I want to take a walk with Agumon.

Agumon blushed.

- Ok; but only for a little time-said Airi Kaede Sakura- Meanwhile. I'll stay with my Masaru.

Masaru blushed.

- Ok; we have things to do-said Touma- Sorry. C'mon, Gaomon.

- Yes, sir!

Airi Kaede Sakura and Masaru had their best day ever.

- Mrs. Airi Kaede Sakura Daimon. How it sounds?

- I have to ask you something.

- What?

- Do you want to join into DATS?

- Sure. But only if you are with me.

Masaru smiled at her. He hugged her, and he kissed her.

-Always. Always.

~THE END~

**Hi, guys!**

**I Hope that this fic. Liked you. Because there will be a sequel!**

**See you later!**

**~Princesa Mononoke**


End file.
